1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to display apparatuses and, particularly, to a display apparatus utilizing a protective film.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical displays of devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and especially touch panel displays, typically have an exposed viewing surface made from a thermoplastic slab. These devices are subject to frequent handling and contact with the user and other objects. The thermoplastic slabs have good optical transparency, but unfortunately have poor abrasion resistance.
Display surfaces of computers are handled less frequently but nonetheless are sometimes touched, scratched or smudged. Consequently, the viewing face of the screen is susceptible to scratches, abrasion and smudges arising during routine use. To protect such screens and displays, protective films or coatings can be employed.
Protective films for PDAs, cell phones, computer screens, and other display devices are precut sheets of plain plastic film, the sheets having on one side thereof an adhesive layer and having on the other side thereof a smooth and glossy layer. The adhesive layer of the sheet contacts the viewing face of the display and the smooth and glossy layer as protectors to resist abrasion. However, the precut sheet of plain plastic is not easy to effectively adhere to the display surface and easily experience formation of air bubbles therebetween. Furthermore, when removing the precut sheet, adhesive material often remains on the face, and is difficult to remove.
What is needed, therefore, is a display apparatus providing effective display surface protection capable of easy removal.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present display apparatus utilizing a protective film, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.